


The Man

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Married Couple, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: Tamora pays Felix a visit at work.
Relationships: Tamora Calhoun/Fix-It Felix Jr., hero's cuties - Relationship
Kudos: 44





	The Man

The summer sun blazed down on Tamora as she got out of her car. She had never visited Felix at work, so she wasn’t sure where exactly to find him, but she followed the sounds of construction until the beginnings of a house came into view through the trees. The moment a group of workers was visible she spotted him—he was several inches shorter than the rest of the crew, which made him easy to find. He was carrying a beam of plywood over his shoulder and she watched as he set it down on a workbench. She was too far away to hear their conversation, but Felix seemed to be instructing another worker to use an electric saw to cut the wood into pieces. 

Felix was the super at the apartment complex in which they resided, but he had been hired by a local construction company to help build a new neighborhood nearby. Woodworking was more of a hobby for him, but he was well known in the community for his craftsmanship and the company thought it might be helpful to have a fresh set of eyes on their work. Big projects like this weren’t his regular occupation, but it was an opportunity to learn something new and earn a little extra money, so he accepted the job with enthusiasm. 

Tamora smiled as she watched him work; she recognized the look of quiet focus on his face as he used a large electric screwdriver to connect the exterior wall to one of the beams. He had taken off his shirt, and she could see the places where his sweat had soaked through the sleeveless undershirt he was wearing. She couldn’t lie, seeing him exert himself like this had a tiny spark of arousal stirring within her. 

“Who does he think he is, telling Greene what to do?” she heard nearby.

“I don’t know why they brought him on in the first place,” another man replied.

She turned her head and saw a small group of workers sitting under a tree getting a drink of water and—apparently—gossiping about her husband.

“Exactly. He doesn’t know what he’s doing,” someone agreed. “Probably couldn’t pick up the jackhammer if he tried.”

The group laughed and Tamora’s blood boiled. Even from this distance, she could see the underlying muscle tone in his arms and back that lie beneath his soft exterior. Maybe Felix didn’t fit the antiquated definition of masculinity that his peers ascribed to, but she had never thought him less of a man for it. Their dismissive and downright mean attitudes were almost enough for her to give them a piece of her mind, but she held back, knowing Felix didn’t like the sort of confrontation that such an affront was bound to cause. Instead, she crossed her arms over her chest and stewed in silence.

“Hey there, miss,” she heard from behind her. “Can I help you?”

She turned and saw one of the crew members waggling his eyebrows at her. He was sprawled out on the ground as he lounged beneath the tree and there was a certain amusement in his eyes that made Tamora want to slap the arrogant smile right off of his face.

“No,” she answered, turning back around.

“Aww, come on,” he replied. “Don’t you want a real man to show you around?”

“I’ve got a man, thank you,” came her curt reply. “Besides, I don’t see any real men over here.”

The rest of the group laughed at their friend’s expense as Tamora turned away from them once more. She was contemplating approaching Felix in order to avoid saying or doing something she would later regret, but in that moment he finally turned to wipe the sweat from his brow and noticed her standing there. His face lit up in an instant as they locked eyes.

“Tammy Jean!” he called out to her.

Tamora’s frown relaxed into a smile as their eyes met. He ran over to her, removing his gloves and stuffing them in his pocket so that he could hold her hands as soon as he was close enough to do so.

“What are you doing here?” he asked in cheerful disbelief. 

“I finished my errands a little early and I wanted to see you,” she said, giving his hands a squeeze. “I hope I didn’t come at a bad time.”

“There’s no such thing as a bad time to see you,” he said with a grin. He leaned up to give her a kiss.

Around them, they could hear the murmurs of the crowd as they gawked in disbelief.

“No way,” someone said.

“This has to be a joke. There’s no way _he_ is nailing _that_.”

“That pipsqueak doesn’t even know what to do with a piece of ass like that.”

Their jabs may have been quiet, but Felix and Tamora heard them loud and clear. She could see the sudden discomfort in his body language, the way his smile faltered just slightly as their words met his ears. He cleared his throat and straightened his posture.

“Why don’t we go somewhere more private?” he asked.

She nodded and he led her inside the frame of the house. Most of the house was incomplete, but there was one room that had all four walls, and Felix pulled aside the tarp that covered the doorway and followed her in.

“We just finished this room today,” he said. “I know it doesn’t look like much yet.”

“It’s pretty big,” she commented. “How swanky is this place going to be when it’s all said and done?”

“I’d describe it as medium swank,” he said. “Three bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms. Nicer than most, but not too over-the-top.”

“Good. I was worried we’d have a bunch of new neighbors driving Escalades and putting little sweaters on their dogs,” she chuckled. “I can work with medium swank.”

He gazed at her, reflecting on how lucky he was to be with her. Little moments like these, moments when they laughed and joked with one another, always reminded him how much he loved her.

“I’m really happy to see you, Tammy,” he said.

“Me, too,” she said with a tender smile.

“Gettin’ a visit from you today was a nice surprise,” he said. “The fellas outside sure seemed surprised when they realized who you were.”

Tamora nodded in agreement while trying her best not to bring up what had happened outside. Before long, she found herself unable to hold the words back.

“Do you always let them talk about you like that?” Tamora asked.

“It doesn’t bother me any,” he said with a shrug. “I know what people think when they see us together. And I know you’re way out of my league.”

He gave her a small grin as he nudged her arm.

“Felix, I’m being serious,” she said, though she couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“So am I,” he replied, taking her hand. “They see me standing next to you and they think it doesn’t make any sense, but it makes perfect sense to us. Let them talk. We know the truth.”

“Oh yeah?” she smirked. “What’s the truth, then?”

“The truth is that I am crazy in love with you,” he said, pulling her close and reaching for her other hand, “and I’m fairly certain you feel the same way.”

“Hmm, perhaps,” she teased.

“The truth is nothin’ makes me happier than being around you,” he said with a smile, “and nothing makes my heart beat faster than a kiss from you.”

He closed the gap between them and kissed her, allowing it to linger for a few heated seconds before breaking the connection.

“The truth is,” he murmured, and Tamora could feel his warm breath on her face as he spoke, “I really wish we were at home with some privacy right now.”

He kissed her again, releasing her hands to snake his arms around her waist instead. It was Tamora who broke the kiss this time.

“Funny you should mention that,” she said, and he could see the glint of mischief in her eye.

“Don’t tell me you’ve got some crazy idea cookin’ up in that head of yours.”

“Don’t tell me you’re not interested,” came her coy reply.

“My lunch break is only an hour, you know,” he pointed out.

“That’s plenty of time for what I’ve got in mind,” she said.

“Oh yeah?” he asked. Tamora bit her lip and grinned as she nodded in response. “Care to enlighten me?”

“That corner over there looks pretty inviting,” she said, tilting her head toward the empty corner in the back of the room.

“The corner? Tammy, there’s nothin’ but hard cement and plywood over there,” he said, eyeing her with a quizzical expression. “I thought maybe you wanted to take the truck to one of the wooded areas nearby and—”

“Oh no, we’re not going anywhere,” she said, taking his hands and backing up toward the corner, dragging him along with her.

“But how—?”

His question came to an abrupt stop as Tamora pressed her back against the wall and yanked him forward. He braced himself against the wall and his face landed barely an inch from hers. She looked into his eyes and he could see the desire smoldering from within her brilliant blue irises. The sight stirred up a warm tingle in his belly just as it always did. Five years of marriage had done nothing to diminish the hunger he so often felt for her; if anything, their deepening connection only made him want her more. As he lost himself in her gaze, he could see the wheels turning in her mind.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked, his voice a quiet murmur.

“You’re not what they say you are. They act like you’re weak but that’s not true,” she said. “I have half a mind to go back out there and tell them what I think about their opinions.”

“Tammy,” he scolded gently.

“But you’re right. It doesn’t matter what they think, because I know the truth about you.”

“Tell me,” he said.

“The truth is, you’re a better man than any of them will ever be,” she said.

“You think so?” he asked as he reached for her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

“I know so,” she answered.

He pressed a kiss to her cheek and couldn’t stop himself from letting his lips wander to her jaw, where he continued lavishing her with attention.

“The truth is, you’re really good at that,” she sighed as his languid affection found its way to her neck.

“Well, you’ve given me lots of practice,” he replied, and she felt his lips curl into a smile against her skin.

“The truth is, watching you use power tools out there turned me on a lot more than I thought it would,” she said.

A rush of desire spread through her body at the memory. Goosebumps ran across her flesh, causing her nipples to harden within the confines of her bra. With every breath she got a delicious bit of friction as her body moved against the fabric, but it wasn’t enough to satisfy her. She grabbed Felix’s hand and pressed it against her breast, humming with pleasure as he took the hint and fondled her over her shirt.

“So that’s all it takes to get you hot and bothered, huh?” he teased. “All that time I spent tryin’ to figure out what makes you tick when all I needed to do was bust out my power drill.”

She reached down between them and rubbed her palm against the small bulge that had made an appearance in the front of his jeans.

“The drill you’ve got is perfectly fine,” she replied.

“So that’s what you want, huh?”

Tamora nodded and reached for his belt.

“I feel like I should remind you that we’re at an active construction site right now,” he said.

“Okay,” was her nonchalant response.

“And the only thing stopping someone from seeing us is the tarp over the doorway,” he said.

“I don’t care,” she replied.

“Okay,” he shrugged. “As long as we’re on the same page.”

He kissed her and his hands slid down to her hips. He pulled her flush against him and she could feel his erection as he pressed his body against hers. She unzipped his jeans and reached inside, pulling him free from the denim. His moans were muffled into her mouth as she began stroking him, but as she held him in her hand she could feel that he wasn’t where she wanted him yet. That was no problem—she had an idea that was sure to rile him up.

Stroking the male ego had never been a priority for Tamora—if anything, the opposite was true—but this was different. She needed Felix to know that he was everything she needed in a man, despite what others said. It was a strange mix of emotions, arousal and anger and a need to prove to him that she still wanted him more than anything. While he hadn’t given her any cause to believe that he doubted her desire, she remembered the insecurity he felt at the beginning of their relationship. They had come a long way since then, and the last thing she wanted was for him to return to that place.

“You know, I wasn’t planning on doing this when I came here today,” she said, her voice low.

“What made you change your mind?” he asked. “You got here and just couldn’t resist my rugged manliness?”

He gave her a cheeky grin as he unbuttoned her shorts.

“Something like that,” she replied with a smile. “I was shocked when I saw you without your shirt on. You’re always so put together, it’s kind of hot to see you undone.”

His hand slipped down between her legs and his fingers got busy stroking her over her underwear.

“Mm, and the way you took charge out there,” she sighed. “Those boys act so tough, but you’re the only one who knows how to get the job done.”

His lips were on her neck and she felt him exhale a shaky breath against her skin.

“They think they know what a man is, but they have no clue,” she said. His hand made its way beneath the fabric of her underwear and his cock hardened in her grip the moment his fingers met the wet heat between her legs. “Luckily, my man’s got it all figured out.”

“Tammy...” he said, the word escaping on a breathy moan.

“You know what I want?” she asked. “I want you to pick me up and pin me against this wall.”

Tamora released her grip on him and slid out of her shorts. The rest, she knew, would need to stay on in case they were caught in the act. While it wasn’t a regular part of their routine, they had done this sort of thing more than a few times and had their fair share of close calls. Over the years, they came up with a few essential guidelines to help prevent being seen, one of which was to keep as many layers on as possible; this way they could dress quickly if someone were to come into the room. 

Felix reached for her hips and gave her backside a firm squeeze before sliding her underwear over to the side. Any semblance of logic or reason had long since vacated his mind; he was running on pure, unadulterated lust now. He pressed the tip of his erection into her folds and pushed himself inside her, biting his lip to keep his voice down. Tamora hooked one of her legs around him and he picked her up, keeping a firm grip on her thighs. It took a moment of adjustments to get comfortable, but things got moving quickly. He rocked into her as she wrapped her legs around his back, and she leaned her head back against the wall and watched him.

The disheveled, unkempt look he was sporting aroused her beyond belief, and watching him come even more undone as passion overcame him only made the feeling more intense. He leaned forward and left messy kisses on her neck and collarbone, occasionally pressing his face into her chest to muffle his small sounds of pleasure. Once his kisses reached the collar of her shirt, he whined as he realized that he had no use of his hands in this position, which left him unable to remove the obstacles between his mouth and her breasts. Tamora chuckled as she caught on to his struggle.

“I really shouldn’t take them off, you know that,” she said with a soft smile of amusement.

“I know,” he pouted. “But normally I can at least pull things out of the way enough to give you _something_. I know how much you like it.”

“Well, if you insist,” she teased.

She pulled her shirt up and her bra to the side, just enough to reveal one of her breasts to him. Felix dove right in, lavishing her with enthusiastic attention. Her free hand gripped his hair and held him in place as he brought her nipple into his mouth and sucked on the small bud. His lips and tongue worked the sensitive spot just right, and her toes curled as she let out an involuntary moan. He pulled his face out of her chest and looked up at her with a spark of mischief in his eyes.

“Voices down, remember?” he said with a grin. “We can’t have anyone finding us like this. I could get fired.”

“Let them find us. I think the general public could learn a thing or two from watching,” she replied. “Besides, this is just a temp job anyway.”

“That may be true,” he said, “but do you really want anyone spoiling our good time?”

“I don’t know, I think a captive audience might be kind of fun,” she said.

“That’s where we disagree,” he responded, looking up at her with a wild, untamed lust burning in his eyes. “I want you all to myself.”

A passionate frenzy took over him then, and he leaned up for a hungry kiss as his thrusts gained momentum. Tamora wrapped her legs even tighter around him and pulled him close by the shoulders. Felix took a step forward, leaving no space between them. Her nails clawed their way up his shoulder blades as she sought out something to cling to—something to keep her grounded as pleasure pounded through her in waves. His groan of delight was muffled against her mouth, and he broke the kiss to look into her eyes.

“I wish I could touch you right now,” he murmured, and his breathing was ragged as he pressed a few tender kisses along her jawline.

A seductive grin played at her lips as she reached down and ran her fingers over her clitoris. A shiver coursed through him as she let out a quiet moan. He directed his attention down between them where she had begun gently rubbing circles over the top of her folds.

“T—... Tammy,” he gasped, panting for breath as he struggled to keep his arousal in check.

While he took pride in being able to please her with his touch, no one knew her body better than she did. She took the same no-nonsense attitude she used in her daily life and applied those same principles while pleasuring herself. Never one to waste time, she got straight down to business, and the sight never failed to turn Felix on beyond belief. Watching her like this could easily bring him to his knees—it had in the past—but he did his best to remain strong until she was satisfied.

His struggle was short-lived as he felt her body begin to tremble. He looked up and saw Tamora bite her lip to suppress a moan as she brought herself closer to the edge. One hand still had a firm hold on his shoulder, and her nails bit into his skin. He could feel his arms growing weaker by the second as his body gave itself over to pleasure, but he was determined to finish things where they had started. In her eyes, he was strong enough to support and please her, and he was going to deliver on that belief.

Felix leaned into her, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck as she rolled her hips against him. Each thrust brought them a notch closer to release, and they sped up in the hopes of reaching that peak. It was Tamora who reached it first, her nails scraping at his shoulder as she rode out each delectable wave. He could feel her walls pulsating around his cock as her orgasm died down, and her breathing was labored as she struggled to remain quiet. Watching her experience that bliss and knowing he was at least partially responsible for it never failed to tip him over the edge, and before he knew it he was seeing stars as ecstasy took hold of him. The only word that came to his mind was her name, which he uttered in whispers and quiet moans until the wick of his passion had finally burned out.

Still breathless, he craned his neck to kiss her. He felt a sudden, desperate need to feel her lips on his, as though he needed the sensation to survive. She responded with enthusiasm, teasing him with her tongue, and he relished the taste of her mouth as they came down from the high. They were still breathing heavily when their connection was broken, and they took a moment to collect themselves before locking eyes.

“You know,” he panted, “I do have power tools at home, too.”

“That won’t be necessary,” she replied. “I think I’ll just visit you at work more often.”

“That’s fine by me,” he said with a smile.

They shared a tender kiss before he set her back down on the ground. The muscles in his arms ached once they were free of the weight, and he made a discreet attempt to stretch them out. Tamora took notice and reached for one of his arms.

“Sore?” she asked.

“A little,” he answered. “I’d say it’s worth it, though.”

“Well, we’ll just have to find a way to help you relax tonight,” she said. “A hot bath, maybe a massage.”

“That does sound nice,” he said. 

“We can’t have you straining your muscles,” she said. “Then you won’t be ready for next time.”

“Next time?” he asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Oh yeah. I’ve got plans for every room in this house,” she answered. “What room is this supposed to be, anyway?” 

“The kitchen,” Felix replied, stuffing himself back into his pants and pulling up the zipper on his jeans.

A mischievous smile appeared on her face as she pulled her shorts back on.

“Just imagine some preppy suburban family moving in here not knowing that two random strangers had sex in their kitchen,” she chuckled.

“Well, I was thinkin’...” Felix said, wrapping his arms around her from behind and pulling her close. He rested his chin in the dip of her shoulder. “What if _we_ were that preppy suburban family?”

“Come on, be serious,” she said with a laugh.

“I am,” he said. “Don’t you think it would be nice to move out of the apartment?”

“We can’t afford a house,” she pointed out. “Besides, you work in the apartment building.”

“I can always commute. I don’t need to live there to do my job,” he replied. “Plus, I um... I got some big news today.”

“What news?”

“They’re offering me a job. Full-time, as a supervisor,” he said. “With that kind of money, we could definitely afford to move.”

“Are you going to take it?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” he answered, and she felt him shrug. “It’s honest work and it’s good money.”

“You know, you could’ve told me that earlier,” she said with a smirk. “I doubt they’d want to promote you if they caught you having sex on the job.”

“Hey, I was off the clock,” he teased. He turned his head and kissed the side of her neck. “But seriously, Tammy. Think about it.”

“I don’t know, Felix,” she replied. “Are you sure this isn’t just the afterglow talking?”

She gave him a playful nudge.

“I’ve been thinkin’ about this ever since I started this job. Then I got that offer today and it just seemed like the right time to start talking about it,” he said. “We’ve been married five years and we still live in that small apartment. I love the life we’ve shared there, but just imagine what we could do with all this space.”

“Like what?” she asked.

“With two extra bedrooms, we could have a guest bedroom and still have space for an at-home gym,” he said. “Q-Bert would have so much space to explore, and maybe we could finally get a dog.”

Tamora took a moment to envision the life Felix had described.

“Plus,” he leaned up and murmured in her ear, “if we had a house, we wouldn’t have to worry about being quiet when we make love.”

“Alright, that one was definitely the afterglow talking,” she said.

“Maybe you’re right,” he laughed. “But in all seriousness, it would be nice to know we’d never be interrupted by Gene with a noise complaint ever again.”

“That’s true,” she replied. “The last thing I want to see during sex is Gene’s mustache.”

“I’m just glad he believed us when we said we were rearranging furniture,” he said.

Felix kissed the back of her shoulder and they fell into a comfortable silence. After taking a moment to reflect on his thoughts, he spoke again.

“When I really think about it, I guess what I want is to give you a real home,” he said. “Something permanent that belongs to us. A place where we can paint the walls or tear up the carpet if we want to, because it’s ours.”

Tamora stayed silent as she contemplated his words.

“I know you’ve had a lot of instability in your life. All I want is to give you the life you deserve, one where you don’t have to worry that everything might disappear,” he said. “There’s so many things that are out of our control, but I can control this. I can build us a house that is sturdy and strong and that’s built to last. I can make sure it’s perfect for us. For you.”

She couldn’t deny the warm feeling in her chest as he spoke. His vision for their future was full of love and comfort and stability--all things she never had before she met him. It hadn’t even occurred to her how much she needed the permanence he described, but he had a way of seeing through her and digging out the vulnerabilities she tried to hide. 

“It’s a big decision. We don’t have to decide anything right now,” he said. He released his hold on her and turned her around to face him. “Just promise me you’ll think about it.”

She reached for his hand and he smiled as she intertwined their fingers.

“I will.”

They headed outside so that Felix could escort Tamora back to her car. As they walked out of the house together, she found that she was still angry at the way he had been treated by his coworkers. Even now, the looks of disbelief and quiet jabs that passed between them made her blood boil. She’d had about enough of this.

“I should be home around five,” he said once they reached her car, which she had parked next to his truck. He was apparently oblivious to the jeers from his colleagues as he smiled up at her. “If you get a hankerin’ for something specific for dinner, let me know. I can stop by the store on my way home.”

“Don’t make any stops,” she replied. “I’ll be waiting for you.”

The suggestive tone in her voice made him blush, and he looked down at the ground in embarrassment. Tamora tilted his chin up with her index finger and pressed a searing kiss onto his lips. He was completely at her mercy, practically melting into her as she deepened the kiss. When she broke their connection, he was red-faced and panting for breath.

“I think you should take the job,” she spoke against his lips. “I’d like to see you show these boys who’s boss.”

She pulled away from him and he leaned forward in an effort to recapture her lips. Once she was out of reach, he seemed to snap back into reality—at least enough to stand upright on his own. That dreamy, love-struck smile still adorned his face as she took a step back.

“Five o’clock,” she said. “Don’t be late.”

“Never,” he sighed.

“I love you, Felix,” she said.

“I love you too, Tammy Jean,” he replied.

His chest swelled with happiness as she turned to leave. While she had come a long way in terms of being open with her feelings, she was rarely the first to say ‘I love you,’ and she was never so vocal when they were in public. It wasn’t that she was ashamed of him, she just preferred to keep those feelings private. Hearing her announce her love for him in front of all of his colleagues made him feel like he was on top of the world. He sighed and leaned his elbows on the hood of his truck and watched her drive away with his chin in his hand. Behind him, someone gave a low whistle.

“I can’t believe _that’s_ the Tammy Jean you haven’t stopped talking about,” one of his coworkers said. “Now I understand why.”

“Yeah, one of these days we’re gonna have to sit down and have a beer together so you can tell us how you managed that,” said another.

“I can’t believe you’re married to such a babe,” the man closest to him said. “She’s unbelievably hot. You’re a lucky man.”

“I sure am,” Felix agreed before turning around to address the small crowd that had gathered behind him. “Tamora’s beautiful, smart, and funny, and she makes me happier than I ever thought I could be. But you know what else?”

“What?” the group asked.

“She’s also a marine,” he said, and his tone became serious as he spoke. “And if I ever hear any of you speaking that way about my wife again, you will sorely regret it.”

He scanned the crowd, making pointed eye contact with every man there. Suddenly, he shifted right back to the cheerful and friendly handyman they had all been accustomed to. 

“Well, I believe I’ve got about fifteen minutes of my break left,” he said, clapping the man closest to him on the shoulder and giving him a bright smile. “If you fellas’ll excuse me, I’m going to go enjoy the lunch that my Tammy packed for me.”

The group watched in stunned confusion as Felix whistled an upbeat tune and walked back toward the house. 

“...Anybody else notice the scratch marks on his shoulders?” one of them asked.

“Those look pretty fresh,” someone else pointed out.

There was a moment of silence as they looked back and forth between Felix and the house and pieced together the information they had been given. After a few seconds of contemplation, it finally began to click.

“Yeah...” said Greene. “And that hickey was definitely not there this morning.”


End file.
